wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Payback 2015
Payback (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on May 17, 2015, at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. It was the third event under the Payback chronology, and the first Payback held outside of the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. Payback was available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service, the WWE Network in over 140 countries. Event summary The New Day vs Tyson Kidd & Cesaro “Positivity,” or at least The New Day’s version of it, prevailed at WWE Payback, where the ruthlessly upbeat trio of Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods celebrated a victory over Tyson Kidd & Cesaro in a chaotic 2-out-of-3 Falls Match. After gleefully drawing attention to the Baltimore Orioles’ 32-year championship draught to the sold-out crowd in the Royal Farms Arena — and particularly Orioles outfielder Adam Jones sitting at ringside — it was Kingston and Big E who locked up with the game challengers in this Monument City melee, which awarded victory to the first team to score two pinfalls or submissions. It was Kidd scoring the first fall over Kingston, who suffered the wrath of a Cesaro Swing into a Kidd dropkick that put The Dreadlocked Dynamo down for a three-count. The New Day shifted momentum in their favor, however, after Big E speared Cesaro through the ropes and to the floor, taking The Swiss Superman out of the equation. Left without a partner, Kidd suffered a Kingston-assisted Big Ending, which tied up the bout with one fall apiece. With his wife Natalya looking on from ringside and The King of Swing struggling to regain his bearings, Kidd continued to fall victim to a two-on-one numbers game (three-on-one if you count Woods’ taunting), until Cesaro finally shook off the cobwebs, tearing into Big E & Kingston with near-superhuman strength. However, after Kingston caught Cesaro with a neck snap onto the top rope, Woods opportunistically rushed the ring and scored a final three-count, despite the fact that he was never officially involved in the bout. This wasn’t the first time The New Day stole a victory from The Swiss Superman and the Hart Dungeon graduate — in fact, bending the rules was how the trio came into possession of the WWE Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules. Since then, Kidd & Cesaro have remained in relentless pursuit of their former titles, which evaded their grasp in a rematch on the April 30 edition of SmackDown after an intervening Woods forced a disqualification victory for the challengers. At WWE Payback, the brains behind The New Day struck again, sneaking into the match and scoring a questionable pinfall that won the match for his partners in positivity. However, that perennial optimism will be put to the test on Sunday, May 31, when The New Day defends their titles in the first-ever WWE Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber Match on the award-winning WWE Network. Will all that clapping come to a painful end inside the formidable structure? John Cena vs Rusev In the final chapter of a brutal rivalry,John Cena not only had to overcome the devastating force of Rusev to retain his United States Championship at WWE Payback, but also the language barrier. Fortunately for Cena, Lana’s conscience could not let her stand idly by as her charge screamed in agony in his native Bulgarian while locked in the STF, leading her to leap in the ring and put an end to the barbaric bout. Before the bell even rang, Rusev grabbed the microphone and urged Cena to “swallow his American pride” and quit. The brave United States Champion never seemed to entertain the idea, instead leaping at Rusev in a flurry of offense that was quickly cut short by The Russian Tank. Lana proved to be a distraction for The Hero of the Russian Federation. Following an opening salvo that left Cena stunned, Rusev was perturbed at the WWE Universe’s adoration of The Ravishing Russian, leaving the ring to remove Lana from his corner and sit her in a chair at ringside, returning throughout the match to admonish her. Rusev went right back on the attack, stunning Cena with an onslaught of devastating kicks that would leave a normal man begging for mercy. The Russian Tank even took a few moments to stand over Cena while holding the colors of mother Russia. Unfortunately for the Russian beast, Cena has an unmatched resolve and battled back to his feet, stunning Rusev with a series of shoulder tackles and the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Every time Cena looked to be gaining the upper hand, however, Rusev found a brutal way to halt his momentum. The recipient of the Gold Star medal hurled Cena shoulder first into the unforgiving steel ring steps, repeatedly ordering the official to ask Cena if he wanted to say “I quit," only for Cena to shove the microphone away. Things only got worse for Cena, as Rusev brought the steel steps into the ring, tossing Cena into them repeatedly. But after every devastating slam, Cena refused to give up, frustrating the Russian monster to no end. Rusev went to stomp on Cena’s back, setting up for his trademark Accolade, only for Cena to move out of the way and Rusev to drive his foot into the steps. Having weakened Rusev, Cena drove The Russian Tank into the steel steps with a thunderous Attitude Adjustment. Rusev refused to quit, even after Cena picked up the heavy steel steps and tossed them at him. Even after Cena promised that he would send Rusev crashing through the ringside barricade, Rusev would not relent and Cena kept his vow. With the brawl spreading like wildfire away from the ringside area, Cena grabbed anything at his disposal to clobber the Russian Tank, including monitors, computers and tables. However, the unstoppable Rusev would not give in. The Hero of the Russian Federation, desperate to put The Champ down, began to mash on the buttons of the pyrotechnics control board, setting off a dazzling display of fireworks. Seeing his opportunity, Rusev tried to slam Cena into the explosives, only for Cena to reverse it, sending Rusev into the fireworks, giving the WWE Universe an unexpected light show. Despite the searing pain after the pyro went off against his skin, Rusev still would not quit. Crawling back to the ring, Rusev regained his composure as Cena set up a steel barricade against the ring, making his move and slamming The Champ through it. Rusev emerged from the mangled steel and locked Cena in his devastating Accolade. Cena refused to quit and passed out in the hold. Rusev poured cold water on Cena to revive him and get him to say the words “I quit,” the only way to win the match. A desperate Rusev removed the top turnbuckle and charged at Cena with it, only to end up trapped in the STF. Cena wrenched back even further in the hold, using the ring rope across his opponent’s nose for extra leverage. Rusev’s painful screaming echoed throughout the sold-out Royal Farms Arena as Lana jumped out of her seat. Increasingly distraught with every scream Rusev let out in his native language, The Ravishing Russian got into the ring and quit for her charge, putting an end to the carnage once and for all. The final chapter in the devastating rivalry between John Cena and Rusev was written at WWE Payback, with Cena standing tall as the American flag flew high in Baltimore. However, there are still questions that the WWE Universe will want answered. Did Rusev actually say “I quit” in Bulgarian, or did the official, not wanting to see a career-ending injury, take Lana’s word for it? Also, what toll will this brutal bout take on John Cena? Will the United States Champion continue with his U.S. Open Challenge on Raw or take time to recover from one of the most physical bouts of his storied career? Naomi & Tamina vs The Bella Twins Naomi threw Divas Champion Nikki Bella from the top rope to lead herself and Tamina to a victory against The Bella Twins at WWE Payback in the sold-out Royal Farms Arena. Nikki and Brie have ruled the WWE Divas division since returning in 2013. Yet when Naomi united with her cousin-by-marriage Tamina in the weeks before WWE Payback 2015, the fierce Divas aimed to knock off the Divas division’s top family. The Bellas showcased their teamwork quickly in the matchup, with a quick tag from Nikki to Brie followed by a seamless double-team slam to Naomi. After an emotional week that included her husband relinquishing the Intercontinental Championship, Brie rushed into the action with a flurry of shots. But a kick from Tamina into Brie’s back slowed The Bellas’ rush and allowed them to isolate her from bringing Nikki into the match. When Brie managed to jump over Naomi and tag her sister back into the contest, it seemed as though momentum had swung back in the twins’ favor. Nikki left her opponents reeling with a devastating Alabama Slam to Nikki and a brutal forearm smash to Tamina. A momentary distraction proved fatal for The Bellas, though. Nikki crushed Naomi with a spinebuster, then climbed to the top rope, where she paused for a moment to see Tamina toss Brie into the barricade. Naomi quickly capitalized, slamming Nikki off the top rope for the win. Naomi and Tamina want to give the Divas division a makeover. With their decisive victory over The Bellas, they took a major step toward making it a reality. Results * Two-out-of-three falls match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) © (with Xavier Woods) defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (with Natalya) 2-1 * "I Quit" match for the WWE United States Championship: John Cena © defeated Rusev (with Lana) * Tag team match: '''Naomi and Tamina defeated The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella and Brie Bella) Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: JoJo & Eden * Interviewer: Eden * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery PB15 Photo 191-3676414630.jpg PB15_Photo_192-1109979932.jpg PB15_Photo_193-892322698.jpg PB15_Photo_194-2873841193.jpg PB15_Photo_195-3695994559.jpg PB15_Photo_196-1162163973.jpg PB15_Photo_197-843188115.jpg PB15_Photo_198-2734496258.jpg PB15_Photo_199-3589941908.jpg PB15_Photo_200-2141361952.jpg PB15_Photo_201-145074102.jpg PB15_Photo_202-2444031500.jpg PB15_Photo_203-3870017178.jpg PB15_Photo_204-2026853177.jpg PB15_Photo_205-264790959.jpg PB15_Photo_206-2529243669.jpg PB15_Photo_207-3787850371.jpg PB15_Photo_208-1903763218.jpg PB15_Photo_209-108932996.jpg PB15_Photo_210-1723442785.jpg PB15_Photo_211-297703159.jpg PB15_Photo_212-2293745485.jpg PB15_Photo_213-4289787867.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Lana Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Naomi Category:Tamina Snuka Category:JoJo Category:Eden Category:Renee Young